


Antihedonism the other white meat

by cheshirejin



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-15
Updated: 2010-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LJ Iyhed entry week 100 | the perfect hedonist</p><p>Word count 100<br/>Summary You do your hedonism your way and he will do it his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antihedonism the other white meat

_ **** _

  
Everyone who has met Sesshoumaru would say he and the idea of hedonism were direct polar opposites, but the cold contained noble of the western lands has known his own proclivities too well not to have discovered the truth about himself. The very act of self denial is something that he derives great satisfaction from.  Containing the ever rising levels of desire and passion held tight in bondage by his own will.  In his most private realm the very act of denial for any form of self satisfaction; the absolute control over his actions brings him the greatest pleasure.   
﻿


End file.
